


fuk u

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: DanPlan
Genre: I'm not posting the full thing until you take that insult back papi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: take back insult get full post :DYes I am that fucking salty and immature
Relationships: Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	fuk u

"...and he's pretty cute for a man in his mid twenties."

Jay raised an eyebrow, then grasped Jo's head and pretended to check it, knocking at his forehead. "You seem to function well, so I have no idea why you'd call a teacher cute. They're either hot or slutty."

Beside him, Hosuh giggled, pulling his arm away. "Stop it, don't bully Jo. We can see for ourselves anyway later, it's Math class after art."

The three of them were walking down to lunch, and had stopped by Music class to fetch Dan, who didn't seem like he was coming out anytime soon. Inside the room, they could hear a voice shouting.

"He probably got into trouble for lubing up the instruments, _again," Hosuh groaned, then gestured to Jay and Jo to go on ahead without him. "I'll wait for him, you guys go grab something to eat first."

They nodded and continued on their way, Jo saying that he thought Hosuh might have a crush on Dan. "You think? No shit, Sherlock. He's always waiting around for him and sharing his fruits; he obviously has a huge crush on him," Jay scoffed, and received a punch on the arm and a quiet hiss to shut up; Hosuh was still in hearing range.

Jay lost track of reality for a few moments because even with Jo's height being tiny, the little fucker still packed a pretty painful punch. His eyes were still watering when they reached the canteen.

"Um... one carton of apple juice and a toasted tuna sandwich, please," Jo said, and then rolled his eyes and added "Also a carton of chocolate milk, two crosaints (?) and one dozen brownies," when it looked like Jay was still in too much pain to talk.

The middle aged lady gave Jo a smile and handed his items over, and when Jo turned his back, smirked at Jay. "Good, whatever happened to make you shut up, I hope it happens again, you fucking hellspawn," she muttered.

"I banged your mom, she was so bad I lost my voice, and I don't think I want to do it again. So no thanks," Jay retorted, smirking as he turned his back on her and followed Jo.

He led them to their usual table, and set Jay's usual lunch down, and started the long-suffering task of trying to peel open the carton of apple juice with his blunt nails.

"You should've bought the can or box one," Jay said, reaching over to tear the top open in one swift motion. Jo glared at him, batting his hands away with a begrudging "Thank you."

"So," Jay spoke up, munching on a brownie. "Tell me more about the Maths teacher."

Jo raised an eyebrow, chewing on his straw as he stared at his friend. "Why do you want to know more? He's a Maths teacher, that's it."

"Don't chew on your straw you gremlin. And I know he's a Maths teacher, I'm not deaf, I just want to know why you think he's _cute of all things."

"Well... At least I think he's cute, I don't know about you. You may think he's a bit on the hot side. See, he has a piercing on his right ear that he plays with whenever he's bored, like when he's waiting for us to finish our classwork. He's so cute!"

"Piercings are hot, maybe you need to see my dick piercing sometime," Jay snickered, then hastily scooted back when Jo raised his fist. "I'm joking don't hurt me please–"

"Anyway, he also has cool purple hair and a haircut that the girls in my Math class said was "hot". I just think he'll look cuter with hair like Hosuh's. But he's super friendly! And he gave us a pass when we said we didn't do our homework, that's the most important good point," Jo continued, eyes sparkling. "Now I don't need to do my Maths anymore."

"Maths is fun (said no one ever) if you're not an idiot who doesn't want to do Algebra," Jay mumbled under his breath, and Jo gave his arm a hard pinch.

Hours later, after Art class, Jay's arm still hurt like a bitch, and he silently made a mental note to himself to avoid pissing Jo off.

He had whined to Hosuh about it, but Hosuh simply laughed and said he deserved it. Jay didn't speak to him for the rest of the way to Math.

When they entered the class, students were milling about, talking excitedly about the "hot new teacher". Jay raised an eyebrow, and Hosuh shrugged. "You know how weirdly Jo views people. He told me once that Dan looked evil. Dan is really nice, there's no way he could be evil," Hosuh said, setting his bag down at his usual seat in front.

"Yeah, sure Dan is nice. There's no way your opinion of Dan could be affected by your opinion of how cute you think he is, right?" Jay said loudly, setting his bag down in the seat beside Hosuh's.

Hosuh flushed red, and he opened his mouth to defend himself, getting the words "What the fuck do you mean I–" out before he was interrupted by the sound of books being set down onto a table.

The whole class snapped to attention, and the teacher in front cleared his throat nervously, tugging at his tie. Those who were sitting on their tables and chairs hastily stood up, and when the teacher awkwardly looked up at his class without any words, someone giggled.

"Uh... attention, class." he gave a quick bow. "My name's Mr. Ng, Mr. Stephen Ng, and I'll be your Maths teacher for this year. Your previous teacher, Mr. Razzle Dazzle, has... done a bunk, as you would say."

"She's gone?" someone yelled from the back. "Good, she was such a b–"

"Now, no cursing in this class, please. I will tolerate certain things but cursing is off my list," Mr. Ng said sharply, looking up. "Okay Boomer," the cheeky kid said even more sharply, earning giggles from his friends.

Hosuh was laughing too, and he turned to Jay to say something, but the words died on his lips when he saw the expression on Jay's face.

The poor guy was flushed red, and when he felt Hosuh's eyes on him, quickly looked at everywhere except for their new Maths teacher. "H-ha, yeah, Boomer joke, so funny lmao sksksk," he babbled, fumbling with his notes and pretending to look really hard at them.

The only thing going through Jay's mind at the moment was "WHAT THE FUCK WHY THE FUCK HOW THE FUCK". What the fuck was the school thinking when they employed this man, why the fuck does he look like that, how the fuck is he so cute.

Oh God Jo was right about this guy being cute. Because holy fucking–

And that was the only thought he had all throughout Math. Algebra? No why would he want to learn how many Apples Ariel had after she fucked Ursula with a crab? He didn't need education he needed attention from this man.

Thinking back to when he used to laugh at the girls for their teacher crushes, he now understood and related. The explosion of realization that he might be gay was nothing compared to when MR. NICE LIPS called out his name angrily.

"Jay! Please pay attention, this part is going to come out in your exams!" he snapped, dropping the chalk in his anger. Jay called out an apology and nodded, and when Mr. Look At Those Thighs bent over to pick up his chalk, he swore under his breath.

He jumped a little when Hosuh laid a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, you okay? You seem reeeeeally nervous," he whispered. Jay replied "I didn't know Ariel was a lesbian for crabs lol," nodding like a moron.

"Ariel... What? No, bro, I asked if you're okay, I don't want facts about a mermaid," Hosuh whispered a little louder. He was gud boi, he didn't get into trouble if he didn't have to, so he took his hand away when the hot Asian/Latino/Caucasian teacher got back up, dusting off the chalk.

"Now, back to why the shell that held Ariel's voice is such an important factor in Ursula's plan to steal her heart..."

And Jay heard nothing else for the rest of the class, instead content on gazing at Mr. Ng's perfect... everything. God he was so perfect it wasn't funny. It had passed the point of being funny to unfunny. (the word funny just sounds weird now)

So anyway after that rollercoaster of a class ride was over, Mr. Stephen ended his class with a few words to do their homework, and then called them to attention, bowing and all that shit, but before they left, he called out again. "One last thing class! Will Jay please meet me at my desk after lunch? I have some things to say about you, young man," Sir Stephen the Sixth Ninth said, giving Jay a firm look.

It was then that Jay decided, lol this bottom thinks he's gonna lecture me how cute no.

Hosuh gave him a look, and the moment they were outside the classroom, jumped on Jay like a rabbit in heat. "Oh you're in so much trouble for not paying attention," he said, and the fucker was actually grinning. "Serves you right for not paying attention smh."

"How about next time you actually shake your head?" Jay replied evenly, shrugging his best friend's body off, and brushing the Hosuh cooties off his books. "And for your information, I'm so glad I got invited into his office. We can talk about so many Algebra related stuff," Jay beamed, giving Hosuh a 'lmao bitch you're not worthy of such an honour' look.

Hosuh gave him a 'y'know me and Jo are best friends so like... yeah' look and Jay shut up, deciding that he didn't want any more bruises on his skin. He didn't want Mister Stephen Ng to think he was somebody's bottom bitch.

ok time skip bc I am bad at writing

"Good luck buddy," Dan smirked when the bell signaling second lunch rang. "Ooh, I'm sooooo scared," Jay said scathingly, shouldering his bag with a scoff. "You should be, this is the first time ibe heard of a student getting in trouble on the first week of school," Dan laughed.

"Said the person who lubed up the trumpets," Jay muttered under his breath, getting up from his seat and elbowing hungry bastards away to get to the teacher's office.

He smoothed down the wrinkles on his shirt and attempted to tame his hair as he approached the teacher's office, wanting to look good and, hopefully, sexy. Giving his lips a quick lick and smacking them, he strolled into the teacher's office, forgetting about the very transparent glass door.

Cringing as he held his throbbing head, his cheeks coloured when he saw that his object of desire's desk was in the first row, and the closest to the entrance. The teacher was gaping at him, and then his expression scrunched up, trying not to laugh.

Jay's head was low when he reached for the handle of the door and pushed it open, trudging to stand beside Mr. Ng's desk. A few awkward moments passed, where Stephen tried to compose himself and Jay was desperately trying to hide his red cheeks. "So." the teacher managed, when he was fully sure that he wouldn't burst out into painful laughter.


End file.
